In recent years, opportunities to perform communication via networks have increased with the distribution of mobile terminals and advancement of network technologies. Thus, technologies for realizing a variety of kinds of communication utilizing networks have been developed.
A technology for realizing casual communication using tactile stimulation between users who wear wristband-type wearable terminals is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 listed below, for example.